


The Monsoon

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Sometimes we are lucky enough to recognise when our lives change.Prompt: Natural Disaster





	The Monsoon

There are pivotal moments in one’s life when everything changes. Most times, we’re unlucky enough to live through them without realising the significance of them. Occasionally, though, the moment stands out of time and lights up like a neon sign in Vegas.

The moment Morgana met Gwaine, she saw her life freeze and reshape itself into Before Gwaine and After Gwaine.

Her apartment had always been as neat as a pin. Everything in its place and exactly as she wanted it. Her clothes were tailored, her heels high and always perfectly groomed. She only visited luxury resorts and considered having lunch at Claridge's as slumming it.

Gwaine had taken her hand, kissed her knuckles and winked salaciously at her.

Before she knew it, her hair was always a mess from where he’d run his hands through it as he kissed her. Her clothes became looser and easier to pull off when he went to visit her for “lunch”. 

As Morgana sat on the balcony of a small beach hut just off the coast of Myanmar, enjoying the cheapest beer on the island, she watched Gwaine stalk up the beach towards her.

He was soaked from the ocean, his hair standing on end and his swagger evident from a distance.

He looked like Bond. 

He looked like sex.

He looked like the natural disaster that changed her life.

Bring on the monsoon, she thought with a smile.

  
  
  
  



End file.
